


Consolation Prize

by daisyrachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Card Games, Cute, Fluff, M/M, len is a sore loser, ray is a sore winner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: The ridiculous grin on Ray’s face was almost worth the pain of what he was about to do. He looked down at his cards; three sixes, a king, and a two. “Any sevens?” he asked.





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> for @ pengynygmaon tumblr : "#115 "I let you win" for cold atom?".

“Got any aces?”

 

Len looked down at his cards and handed Ray the two aces in his deck. The ridiculous grin on Ray’s face was almost worth the pain of what he was about to do. He looked down at his cards; three sixes, a king, and a two. “Any sevens?” he asked.

 

Ray grinned again. “Go fish!” Len mock sighed and picked up a card from the deck, a jack. Ray took a moment to think, and then asked “Any twos?” Len sighed again and handed Ray his two, and the man smiled _again_ “I win!”

 

Len smiled. “Congratulations, Raymond,” he said, “You did it!”

 

“I did it!” continued Ray, “I really won!”

 

‘Relax Raymond,” said Len, less sure that he could let this slide than he was before. Why did the Boy Scout have to be such an obnoxious winners? Then again, Len had beaten him an every other card game they had played that day.

 

“I’ll relax,” said Ray, “After I celebrate for a little bit, because _I_ beat _you_ in a game of cards!”

 

Len growled a little, clenching his fist. “ _Raymond_ ,” he said, “ _Drop it_.”

 

“Absolutely not!” Ray continued to grin. “I won in a card game against you!”

 

“I let you win, okay?” Ray’s face fell and Len immediately felt bad. “Shit, I’m sorry Raymond.”

 

Ray suddenly smiled. “No you didn’t!”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Ray grinned even wider. “You didn’t let me win, you just don’t know how to deal with the fact that you lost!”

 

Len snorted. “If it wasn’t for the fact that you were such an _obnoxious_ winner I wouldn’t have to”

 

“So I _did_ win!”

 

“No you did not!” They went back and forth for a few more minutes before Len smiled, realizing he had a way to win the argument. “Okay, say for a moment that you’re right, and you really _did_ win.”

 

“Which I am, and which I did”

 

“So if you _did_ win, and I _lost_ , then I think you owe mea consolation prize.” Ray must have known exactly what Len was going to ask for, and there was no chance in hell that he was going to follow through with it.

 

Ray gulped. “A consolation prize?” Earlier that day, Len had found out that Ray had bought a, well, _considerable_ amount of candy on their last shore leave, that he was keeping a secret in hopes that he wouldn’t have to share. Len had founded while trying to steal something interesting from Ray’s room, when Ray had walked in and begged him not to take it.

 

“If I really won, you have to give me that consolation prize.” Len smirked. He had him. “And you know _exactly_ what I want.”

 

Ray looked nervous, and then smiled. Len was confused until Ray forcefully dived in to give him a soft kiss. It was chaste and short, but it was enough to leave Len breathless. When Ray pulled back, _all too quickly_ Len thought, he looked nervous, and all Len could say was “ _What_.”

 

 

Ray suddenly smiled. “Your consolation prize. Because I won.” He then gave Len another short kiss and hopped up from the floor. “It’s my turn to make dinner tonight, so I’ll se you in an hour.”

 

Len could do nothing but stare at Ray as he left the room, and then continue staring at the door after he had left. Long after Ray had left, he yelled “I let you win!”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : raymondpalmef.tumblr.com


End file.
